fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Splintered Court
When Sucellus withdrew from Erebus his children were left to rule themselves. They decreed that they would be ruled by two queens, each for half of the year. One queen ruled the summer court and under her the elves nurtured beauty and art, and trained in the vigilant defense of their empire. The other queen ruled the winter court which was made up of the mischievous members of the fey kingdom, the tricksters, illusionists and those fond of laughter and nights spent dancing under the stars. It continued like this all though the Age of Magic. The elven empire grew and revered Sucellus. That lasted until the god of Winter entered creation and dropped Erebus into an unending winter. Faeryl, queen of the winter court, refused to abandon her throne for as long as winter remained. The elves prayed for help and Sucellus answered, coming personally into creation to battle the god of winter. But Sucellus was killed in that battle and his children were left alone and godless. Faeryl ordered that the worship of the dead god was useless and that the empire should instead revere Esus, the god of night and deception. The shrines of Sucellus were torn down and the priests unwilling to abandon their old faith were rejected from the elven nation. But the summer court rallied against this. Under Arendel, queen of the summer court, they raised an army and attacked the members of the winter court, dropping the elves into a bloddy civil war. As the world continued to cool from the presence of Mulcarn and the death of Sucellus it became less and less habitable. In time only small isolated pockets remained where the bands of elves could survive. Between the civil war and the cold both sides neared extinction. Eventually the winter made travel and attacks impossible and both sides were forced to put aside their war. Over 400 years later Mulcarn was killed and summer returned. The surviving generation of elves were able to travel again, and they have not forgotten the Umbrawood, thir ancient homeland, or the war that has not been settled. Now they meet again within the Umbrawood and this war must be played out to see who will control the elves in this new age. Background After the Age of Ice the Svartalfar and Ljosalfar begin their civil war anew. Arendel Phaedra leads Amelanchier and Thessa against Faeryl Viconia, Volanna and Rivanna the Wraith Lord. Baron Duin Halfmorn, Alexis, and Falamar also appear in this scenario. Regardless of who wins the war, Faeryl Viconia ends up becoming leader of the elves- either directly as commander of the victorious Svartalfar, or impersonating Arendel while the real Arendel is buried alive in the coffin supposedly containing Faeryl. Strategy Regardless of which side you play, you'll need money to fund the migrants that appear in your city as units and any heroes you can use. Fellowship of Leaves and Council of Esus are the only two religions, and 1 is claimed by your opponent, regardless of who it is. Just build up a big army full of powerful units, and you'll probably win. Notes *Storywise, it's probably better to play as Faeryl. She wins either way, and her starting advantages give newer players a better chance. Her mana and Alakazan are also more suited for this scenario. *If you play as Faeryl, Baron Duin Halfmorn will offer his aid once you defeat Amelanchier, if you make the captured elf into a werewolf. Alexis gives a similar offer, only with Thessa being defeated instead. Although having an extra side is useful, both Amelanchier and Thessa will somehow escape and return as an enemy of later scenarios. Besides, Alakazan and Esus put together should be more than enough. *Take note of the billions of goody huts and lairs around the place. This is a good place for troops to get experience as well as get aid. *Although Falamar won't have too much of an impact, try to trade with him a bit. You may get some useful mana and techs. Category:Scenarios